Apocalypse
by Shyroo
Summary: Dans les décombres de la ville, je le cherche. Je te cherche. Disparu. En souriant. Seul. Je suis seul. Dans les cendres, dans la fumée, dans mes larmes. Dans le sang. Pas le mien. Celui des autres. Une ombre parfois. Mais jamais Toi. Dans cette ville morte, je le cherche. Je te cherche. Toi. Juste Toi. MATOINE ! /!\Deathfic/!\
**Un OS de type Matoine. Changement de ton. Revenons dans le dramatique/tragique/triste ou tout ce que vous voulez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...**

Unique engin de survie. Unique engin fiable. Unique chose fidèle. Unique. Seule chose.

Tout est si solitaire. Peut-être que je dramatise trop ?

Ce monde est esseulé. Rien ne pourrait me rendre le sourire. Toi ? Si tu revenais seulement.

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tout mes mots sont des dérivés de "seul" ?! Je n'en peux plus.

Un regard en arrière... Mon passé, si beau. Si simple.

Dire que je ne l'aimais pas.

Dire que je ne voulais pas de Toi.

Trop de choses ont changées. Trop.

Le monde. Les gens. Et les pubs aurais-tu dis. Mais non.

 _C'est Toi qui as changé. Toi._

Immensité de toits. Immensité de feux, de souffre et de fumée.

Où sont les couleurs ?! Où sont tes yeux ?

 _Où es-tu ?_

J'avance, seul dans les rues. Seul dans cette ville immense. Les façades grises des bâtiments sont presque étouffantes, et les échos des cris de douleur passés ricochent encore contre les murs...

 _Et si Toi aussi tu avais hurlé ainsi ?_

 _Et si Toi aussi tu étais mort ?_

On aurait cru la résurrection du Vésuve. Alors que rien ne coïncidait. Rien.

Juste les cris, la fumée, le souffre, le feu.

Mais... Non. Toujours pas.

Je te cherche. Toujours. Sans relâche. Mes yeux parcourent la vision qui s'offre à moi.

Triste. Et seul. Toujours. Sans pouvoir rien y changer.

Pouvoir juste espérer.

 _T'espérer Toi._

 _Juste Toi._

Des gens. Parfois rarement. Ils courent. Paniqués, énervés. Ils cherchent. Tout comme moi. Cherchent quelqu'un. Cherchent des souvenirs. Cherchent. Cherchent.

Cherchent un cœur qui bat.

Hier un groupe m'a offert un flingue. J'avais souris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a fait penser à Toi.

 _Toi. Toujours Toi._

Je repense toujours à Toi. Tu es mon unique espoir. Mon coeur se déchire un plus chaque seconde. Une angoisse m'enssère le cœur. Une boule dans la gorge m'empêche d'avancer.

 _Serais-tu mort ?_

Une fille. Petite fille. Serrant dans ses bras un lapin blanc. Une peluche. Je me suis approché. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Et j'ai vu. Elle devait avoir 14 ans. Pas âgée. Pas petite. Le juste milieu. Elle m'a jeté un regard inquiet. Il s'est illuminé l'espace d'une seconde. Sa bouche a prononcé mon prénom. Puis mon nom. J'ai été flatté qu'on se souvienne de moi. Mais... Triste.

Qu'avait-elle perdu ? Qu'attendait-elle dans les décombres ?

Je l'ai serré contre mon cœur. Elle l'a écouté. A fredonné une chanson. Que je ne connaissais pas. Ou plutôt si. Du Yéyé Liquini je crois. Je n'avais jamais vraiment écouté, mais la violence et le déchirement des paroles laissait croire ainsi.

Elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Jamais. Elle m'avait suivit. Jusque ici. Elle était derrière moi encore tout à l'heure. Et elle s'est écroulée à terre en hurlant. Hurlant quelque chose que j'ai perçu comme un cri de rage, partagé entre joie et espoir...

Que dire ?... J'ai hurlé, et j'ai accouru vers elle. Elle n'a pas voulu se relever.

Et elle est morte. Dans mes bras, larme cristalline, larme de sang.

Alors j'ai vu.

Un collier. Un pendentif.

Son dernier espoir. Sa dernière lueur de joie.

Une famille.

Déchirée.

 _Comme mon cœur._

Je suis encore plus seul. A carresser ce stupide flingue. Arme de délit. Arme de crime. Arme que tu aimais. Tu en avais une. Une fausse bien sûr. Mais tu en riais, parfois tu t'en vantais.

Mais je ne disais rien. Je t'écoutais. J'aurais dû te dire d'arrêter... Mais à quoi bon ? Tu avais bien le droit !

On a tous le droit.

 _Oui même Toi._

Dis... Ce parc... Nous y sommes allés une fois je crois. C'est si vague. Le passé est dans un brouillard. Brouillard blanc, opaque, étouffant lui aussi.

Pourquoi les arbres sont-ils gris ? Pourquoi tout ce que je vois se résume à désolation ?

Dis moi pourquoi !

 _Dis moi... Toi..._

Où es-tu putain ?! Pourquoi me laisse tu tout seul !? Pourquoi ! Dis moi pourquoi ! Je t'en supplie ! Dis moi...!

 _Je ne veux que Toi..._

Je pourrais partir. De cet appartemment qui autrefois était tien. Mais non. Je ne peux pas. Trop de souvenirs me submergent. Tu avais déménagé ensuite. Vers une contrée lointaine. En Bretagne.

Et tu es revenu pour moi.

 _Pour Toi._

Pourquoi avais-tu mentis ?! Pourquoi ?!

Pourquoi ?...

Tu m'avais pris dans tes bras, tu m'avais murmuré de si belles choses. Sans même savoir.

Sans même savoir...

Et tu es partis. Dans les rues. Et j'ai vu.

Toi.

Et Elle.

Dis moi ! Comment pouvais-je savoir ! Tu ne m'avais rien dis.

Rien.

 _Je nous croyais juste Toi et moi._

Mais mon innocence était décidément encore plus naïve que ce que je pensais.

 _Je ne voulais que Toi..._

Tu es rentré en souriant. Légère trace de rouge à lèvres. Mais tu n'en saura jamais rien. Sourire naïf. Sourire joyeux.

Et moi. Triste... Blessé.

Je contais tout t'avouer.

 _Mais je n'osais plus poser mon regard sur Toi..._

Tu ne m'as toujours rien dis. Je dois t'avouer avoir attendu. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mais j'ai attendu. Ton aveu. C'est stupide je sais.

Et je t'ai tout craché à la figure.

Que je t'avais vu avec cette fille. Que j'avais vu vos baisers enflammés. Vos mains entrelacées. Vos regards amoureux.

Et ma solitude désespérée.

Tu m'as ris au nez. Tu t'es excusé de ne m'avoir rien dis. Tu t'es excusé pour ma pauvre détresse.

Et nous nous somme taquinés.

 _Enfin... C'était ce que Toi tu croyais..._

Voilà. Cette rue. Celle là. Je m'attendrais presque à entendre vos échanges de salives, vos valses buccales, et vos petits cris de plaisir.

Peut être aviez vous fait plus de choses que je ne le pense.

Ton parfum. Il n'est pas là. Disparu. Sous l'odeur âcre du souffre.

Sous mon chagrin.

J'avais attendu. Toute la nuit. Que tu reviennes. Tu étais partis la rejoindre.

Mais tu n'es pas revenu. Ni la nuit. Ni le matin.

J'aurais pu attendre longtemps.

Mais finalement... Je t'ai vu.

Là. Sous le balcon.

Tu criais mon nom.

J'ai crié le tien.

Tu m'as souris.

Et tu as hurlé des paroles.

Qui m'ont fait trembler.

Trembler de tout.

De joie ?

De soulagement ?

Je ne sais pas...

Hurlements. Coups de feux. Bruits sourds. Panaches de fumées. Cendres volant dans le ciel. Odeur de souffre.

Cœurs qui battent à l'unisson.

Regards plantés l'un dans l'autre.

Cris. Encore. Foule. Panique.

Toi. Moi.

Toi. Immobile dans la foule.

Moi. Seul sur un balcon.

Puis... Encore. Les cris. La panique.

Le feu.

 _Toi...? Le feu ? La panique ?! Les cris ?!_

J'avais hurlé. Hurlé que tu montes. Hurlé que tu devais me rejoindre.

Tes yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes.

Je les ai vues.

Tes larmes. De douleur.

Larmes.

Larmes de sang. Larmes cristallines.

Mais où es-tu maintenant ?!

Où...

J'avais hurlé. Hurlé. Mes poumons brûlaient. Le souffre. Les cendres. La fumée. Tout était horrible.

Tout m'étais impossible à soutenir.

J'avais hurlé.

 _Mais... Toi..._

Tu es resté. Immobile. Les mains l'une contre l'autre. Chapeau posé fièrement sur la tête. Yeux confiants, pleins de larmes pourtant. Sourire en coin. Comme toujours.

Tu es resté. Tu es resté.

Tu es resté Toi même. Jusqu'au bout.

 _Moi... Je souffre sans Toi._

Tu n'y peux rien. Je ne sais même pas si tu es vraiment mort.

Elle m'avait dit que tu l'étais sûrement. Tu sais... La petite fille. Qui ne l'était pas. Et bien elle parlait. Durement. Franchement. Remettant toujours la vérité sur le tapis.

Elle m'avais prévenu. M'avait dit de ne jamais l'écouter.

Elle faisait des transes.

Et puis un jour, elle m'avait demandé qui je cherchais.

C'est stupide mais j'ai souris. Et presque ris.

Quand elle a su que je te cherchait Toi, elle s'était aussi mise à rire.

Elle avait sourit. Pendant un instant j'avais cru qu'elle ricanerait sur nous deux. Sur toutes les fictions à notre sujet.

Mais non.

Rien.

Juste des yeux. Pétillants. De... Souvenirs ?

Mais... Moi... Je continuerais toujours à croire que tu es là quelque part.

Car je sais que tu m'écoute. Je sais que tu me cherche. Je sais que tu pense à moi. Je sais qui tu es.

Mais surtout, je sais que je t'aime.

Je t'aime.

Merde.

 _/PAN !/_

 **Finnnnn ! :3 Reviews ?**

 **Alors. Explicationnnns. Antoine a pensé à pas mal de choses. Mais ! Je vous ai mis la puce à l'oreille en parlant du flingue. Je vous laisse deviner à qui était le flingue avant ! Et donc, oui ceci est une deathfic. Tristesse ? Abon ?**

 **Je l'ai écrite avec Yéyé dans les oreilles. Donc, oui, la musique a par moments, intégrée le texte.**

 **J'ai adorée écrire cette fic'. De toute façon... J'adore écrire des drames.**

 **Je vous nèm mes petits rouleaux de printemps ! ;3;**


End file.
